


Call on me in my darkest hour

by Fictionalmeirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, maybe a little bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalmeirl/pseuds/Fictionalmeirl
Summary: "It was as if my brain couldn't understand what was happening". Even after all this time her words and wide eyes were raw with disbelief.  "You remember the roller coaster? The one we all rode way too many times, that one summer? I was there. Right there at the top. At the edge. And for this one long moment..."Clarke drew a slow breath in. She continued after a pause, but with words spoken more softly, almost with a sense of awe. "It was almost as if I could've touched the sky". Her eyes lost focus as the memory consumed her. "And then the world came crashing down."





	Call on me in my darkest hour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Roads by Vargas & Lagola

"It was as if my brain couldn't understand what was happening". Even after all this time her words and wide eyes were raw with disbelief.  "You remember the roller coaster? The one we all rode way too many times, that one summer? I was there. Right there at the top. At the edge. And for this one long moment..."

Clarke drew a slow breath in. She continued after a pause, but with words spoken more softly, almost with a sense of awe. "It was almost as if I could've touched the sky". Her eyes lost focus as the memory consumed her. "And then the world came crashing down."

 

\---

 

With a sharp, sudden gasp the air tore our of her lungs.

 

"Clarke"

 

Why wouldn't they just let her sleep in for once? 

 

"Clarke"

 

She was so tired. Her eyes prickled with the sting of too little sleep. 

 

"Clarke, look at me. Please."

 

No. It hurt too much. Everything hurt. But the voice was so desperate. 

 

Clarke's eyes burst open against her will as a sudden, terrible groan of metal reverberated around her - maybe even through her. 

 

She might have been in a car. Whatever was left of it anyway. Its twisted metal form disappeared into the dark expanse ahead of her - the night kept at bay only by the barely there flickering of her car's lights. 

 

"Clarke. Listen to my voice. Look here." 

 

She tried to look over but didn't even know what direction here was. What was even happening? Why wasn't she in bed?

 

"Come on," it urged. "I - I can't reach you." After a beat, more firmly, "You need to get out. Now."

 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to chase away the persistent sting of sleep. It only got worse. A light shake of her head to clear her mind sent her world spinning, and her hand rushing up to steady it, and oh - why was her head wet?

 

"Honey, please. Say something. Can you hear me?" 

 

"It burns. My eyes. My eyes burn. I'm tired." Clarke let out in slow, stuttered sentences. Her eyes stayed firmly squeezed shut as she willed her head to stop spinning.

 

Deep breaths in through her nose - but what was that smell...

 

"It's the petrol - the fumes." Oh. She would understand later that it was the fumes that burnt her eyes and choked her lungs. "I know your tired," it continued softly. "But, you can't sleep here silly bean. Come with me and we'll go home."

 

"Okay". Clarke agreed immediately. She trusted this person implicitly for whatever reason. But that didn't mean she had any idea what to do next.

 

As if reading her thoughts: "Okay. Firstly, let's get out of that seat belt. And then you're going to crawl out the back towards me."

 

"Hmm... you'd like that" Clarke mumbled absent-mindedly. A light chuckle in response carried back to her over the ringing in her ears. She reached down blindly to click open the belt. "It's stuck".

 

"Okay. No it's... it's Okay." As the voice reassured itself, Clarke lent back on the headrest, her head aching with a renewed vengeance. "Listen. Can you reach the glove compartment? Remember when we wrapped Octavia's present in the car? The scissor should still be in there." 

 

Clarke peaked one eye open - and oh boy did the passenger's side feel far. But, now more aware of her predicament, Clarke pushed past the pain to reach over. The glove box fell open with a sharp tug that sent a shock of pain up her arm, but the scissors were there and she could still do this. "Gotcha." 

 

"Great - you're doing so great babe. Now just cut through it".

 

Easier said than done. But a few long minutes and choice words later the strap started to fray away. And just in time too she thought. Her breathing felt more laboured, made worse by the toxic fumes that puffed furiously from the front. Clarke dropped her head back, exhausted.

 

"Come on Clarke. This is it. You're almost there, but we need to hurry. I know you can do it."

 

"I can't"

 

"Baby". That damned desperate plea. "Do you believe me?"

 

"Fine. I know. I do." With a determined set of her jaw she slowly staggered and stumbled her way back through the twisted wreck. 

 

She dropped to the damp forest floor with an excruciating shudder. She saw from the edges of her vision, more than felt, a figure immediately drop to their knees beside her, the whispers of reassuring hands on her shoulders, on her face, urging her gaze upwards.

 

Lexa's gentle green eyes, made golden and alight with the swirling flames behind Clarke, looked down at her. A ghost of a smile graced Lexa's lips as she said, "I'm so proud of you. You did so well."

 

Before Clarke could even react to her, an ominous crack was released by the flames, and Lexa sprung to command once again. "Clarke" she stated firmly, "You need to push just a little bit further, okay? We're too far from the road - no one will see us down here."

 

"Okay". What else was there to say? Too much that neither her mind nor her mouth could form the words she wanted. "Remember... when we were young and all we ever wanted were places where no one would see us?" And while that wasn't what Clarke had meant to say, the little hidden smile on Lexa's lips made it the most perfect thing to have said.

 

"Come on you silly thing," Lexa responded. She got to her feet with a small fond shake of her head; encouraged Clarke up with her. "It's a little bit of a tricky way up to the road. I'm going to walk ahead, push through the branches, so you can see the way. Okay?"

 

And so they walked. Clarke stumbling more often than not. Lexa would fret and fidget around her, but kept her moving. Lexa even resorted to bribery. "Think of the hot chocolate waiting for you".

 

"I can think of better things" Clarke quipped back in a rough voice, but quicker than she thought possible given the way her body screamed in pain. Some things, she supposed, were just so ingrained they came to her like second nature.

 

"Of course you would". Clarke could clearly picture the eye roll that almost certainly accompanied Lexa's words.

 

Lexa carried on talking. Slipping from topic to topic as they soldiered on. Only when the ground began to even out, and the dappled lights from the road broke through the trees, did Clarke realise that Lexa's aim was to keep her distracted.

 

Clarke's legs - her everything - ached and burned. The lights shone too bright and her horizon slip-slided as if she was on a boat. She became aware of the dark tendrils at the edge of her vision that crept in - but then Lexa was rushing ahead onto the road to look down it, and then suddenly back at Clarke with a bright, arresting gaze. 

 

"Look! An ambulance, and maybe a police car too. I think someone must have called them." Her excited bright eyes and words gave Clarke one last burst of energy to push her forward through the treeline.

 

Clarke reached as far as the road side, but not as far as Lexa, before crumbling to her knees; now fully spent. She faintly heard Lexa gush an affectionate "you did it babe" before the wail of sirens drowned her senses. And then there were harsh hands all over her and she didn't know what was happening. 

 

The darkness lurking at the edges of her vision leapt forward with abandon, and the people around her rushed her with questions before she was pulled under.

 

At the time, she didn't really know what to think when they asked her, "Ma'am. Was anyone else with you in the car?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I maybe have one more short chapter in mind, but I think I might leave it here. Let me know what you think and if you have any feedback! Thanks!


End file.
